Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Willy Wonka a désigné Charlie comme son successeur. Mais être un enfant et aimer les sucreries n'était pas suffisant. En effet, pour que les confiseries soient aussi... magiques, il fallait que lui aussi le soit.


**Voici un vieux projet achevé courant 2016 !**

 **J'ignore d'où m'est venue l'idée, mais je peux vous dire que je m'ennuyais en cours.**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling**

 **L'univers de Charlie et la Chocolaterie appartient à Roald Dahl**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par cyndiline.**

* * *

-Tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre sur le métier, Charlie.

Le jeune garçon avait les yeux qui pétillaient à l'idée d'apprendre tout ce qui toucherait son futur métier. Celui du plus grand confiseur du monde !

-Je t'ai déjà fait visiter une partie de l'usine, bien sûr, mais il y en a encore tellement !

M. Wonka paraissait aussi surexcité que son apprenti, sautillant un peu partout, se moquant de trébucher ou de cogner contre les meubles.

-Et des salles, il y en a des bien mystérieuses... souffla-t-il en poussant une porte au hasard.

« Gommes à mâcher, gommes de pneu, gomina » disait le panneau dessus.

Du pur Willy Wonka.

* * *

Si le monde magique était rétrograde au niveau de la mode, des moyens de transports, de la musique et de tout en général, ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui concernait le domaine de la nourriture, et encore moins celui de la confiserie.

-La méthode qu'a utilisée Bertie Crochue pour enfermer de telles saveurs dans un si petit bonbon, reste un mystère entier, au même titre que le sort qui permet aux chocogrenouilles de se mouvoir pendant quelques secondes avant d'être croquées. Le suç'acides doivent creuser des trous dans la langue mais pas dans le reste du système digestif. Les Ballongommes du Buvard ne doivent jamais exploser, et pourtant il faut bien les consommer. Les Bonbons explosifs doivent avoir une charge importante pour secouer son consommateur sans qu'il n'ait pour autant à ramasser ses dents sur le sol.

-Tout cela ?

-Et oui Charlie ! Dis-moi, de toutes les confiseries citées, laquelle te dit quelque chose ?

Le petit garçon se mit à réfléchir, faisant passer les confiseries dans sa tête.

-Euh... Les Ballongommes ? C'est bien comme vos chewing-gums increvables ?

-C'est exactement ça, Charlie !

M. Wonka en avait les yeux qui pétillaient alors qu'un gloussement aigu s'échappait de sa gorge, sa canne cognant les réservoirs en verre.

-Tu comprends, Charlie, faire des friandises n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! Et encore moins au premier sorcier venu ! Ce n'est pas une question de dosage de sucre et de poudre de cacao, ou d'incantation et de mouvement de baguette ! Non, Charlie, reprit-il en se calmant, ce métier est un art qui se fait à la force du cœur. Donne de l'amour à des plants de fraise et leurs fruits seront les plus onctueux que tu pourras goûter !

Le petit garçon écoutait attentivement le moindre conseil donné par son mentor. Tout juste si il ne prenait pas des notes. D'ailleurs, si il n'en prenait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien pour écrire.

-Comme tu connais déjà ton monde sans magie, je n'ai qu'à te présenter l'autre monde et nous pourrons enfin commencer le travail !

-Le monde magique ? Voulut-il s'assurer. Je vais visiter le monde magique ? Pour de vrai ?

Il en sautillait presque sur place à cette idée. Charlie était un enfant, après tout. C'était la principale raison pour devenir le successeur de Willy Wonka, d'ailleurs. Et aimer les sucreries, bien évidemment.

* * *

Le voyage avait été difficile pour le plus jeune, mais il en valait le coup. Pour preuve, les rayons colorés de _Honeydukes_ où des friandises en tout genre étaient mises à la vente.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, bousculant des sorciers sans les voir, voulant tout essayer tout de suite.

Il se calma quelque peu au bout d'un instant, et chercha du regard Willy Wonka qui était alors en grande conversation avec les gérants. Il se rapprocha d'eux timidement, curieux du sujet dont ils pouvaient s'entretenir.

-Et savez-vous où je pourrais rencontrer leur créateur ? Demanda joyeusement monsieur Wonka.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si on peut le dire…

Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient que parler de confiserie, c'était à prévoir…

Charlie camoufla comme il put son sourire mais il n'y parvint pas, attirant l'attention de la femme.

-Oh ! C'est votre fils ?

Malgré leur absence totale de ressemblance.

-Non non, Charlie et mon successeur. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de le faire venir dans le monde sorcier. Qu'il devienne encore meilleur que moi !

La fierté dans la déclaration de l'adulte fit rougir le susnommé qui fixa le sol, bien qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

-Oh ! En voilà un grand projet ! S'exclama le gérant. Vous vous y prenez tôt pour former vos apprentis ! C'est rare de voir une telle motivation à cet âge.

Il ajouta un commentaire au sujet de son fils qui devrait prendre exemple sur lui ou le commerce devrait aller aux mains d'inconnus. Ce qui serait inadmissible, bien sûr.

Sa femme le coupa, donnant des adresses au confiseur et lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle savait que son mari pouvait monologuer toute la journée lorsqu'il était lancé et, à coup sûr, ces moldus avaient autre chose à faire.

C'est donc avec de nouvelles destinations que Willy Wonka et Charlie Bucket reprirent la route. L'apprentissage allait pouvoir commencer !

* * *

Charlie sourit aux enfants qui fouillaient les étals colorés à la recherche de la friandise de leurs rêves parmi tout ce qui existait déjà. Et autant dire qu'il y avait de travail au vu de tous les modèles.

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier dans le vain espoir de les dépoisser, il observa l'atelier et ses employés qui assuraient le stock qui s'écoulait trop vite à leur goût.

Frottant toujours contre le tissu, il salua un des vendeurs qui venait récupérer de la marchandise et il passa dans le magasin, saluant les parents faussement désespérés face à la gourmandise de leurs progénitures.

Les voyant aussi innocents et appréciateurs de ses inventions sucrées, il se remémora lui-même à leur âge. Et Willy Wonka qui lui avait offert une chance inouïe, dont il lui était reconnaissant tous les jours, particulièrement lorsqu'il pouvait sentir tout ce bonheur pour un peu de sucre.

Son apprentissage auprès des sorciers fut long et fastidieux mais il valait le coup car seule l'imagination était une limite. Et de l'imagination, Charlie en avait à revendre. Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait été choisi entre tous ces enfants. Entre autre, évidemment, le ticket d'or ayant bien dégrossi.

-Monsieur Bucket ?

Une petite voix l'appela au niveau de ses genoux lui faisant baisser la tête pour découvrir une petite blonde aux yeux gris et au sourire édenté, une habituée de la boutique.

-Bonjour Margaret. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

La petite rosit légèrement et lui tendit une feuille de parchemin couverte de couleurs en tout genre. Un dessin supplémentaire pour décorer son bureau, c'est son assistante qui allait être contente !

Le sourire resplendissant de la fillette lorsqu'il prit le cadeau lui fit faire de même.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ce métier lui plaisait tant.

Et aussi pour laquelle il continuera.


End file.
